


Bloody Rainbows

by wandering_rosebud



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_rosebud/pseuds/wandering_rosebud
Summary: Negan's world was grey until a set of pretty brown eyes adds color. Will red be his downfall?





	1. Brown

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the world is seen in monochrome grey until one makes eye contact with their soulmate. Negan has Rick and the group, expecting something along the lines of "same shit different day". This is not the case and proves to be the most difficult group to deal with.

**Negan’s POV**

 

_My life had never been what I wanted it to be. Yeah, I was married. I was her soulmate, but she wasn’t mine. Her eyes would brighten the slightest bit around me. I had always wondered what she would have looked like if we were destined to be. Instead, she basked in a colorful world while I endured a muted grey one. I loved her plenty, but she was never fully enough. It was like my life had a hole in it that Lucille couldn’t fill. I was devastated when she died. Cancer came and left with its victim before I was able to fully process anything. The next thing I knew, the dead were walking. That was the day I gave up the idea that I would ever see color._

_It was years into the outbreak. I had formed a secure place for myself. I was the established leader of a rather large group. We slowly began our siege, much like the virus that took hold of humanity. We seeped into other populations, offering protection in exchange for goods or services._

_I was respected._

_Anyone who decided to fight that was handled accordingly._

“ **They’re ready for you, Sir.** ” Simon buzzed through the walkie.

I forced the door of the trailer open with Lucille. Her barbed end made a delectable scraping sound. She hit the door to the side of the RV with a loud clang. The sun’s white beams were shining on the group of twelve perpetrators. They were silent as they first saw me. Most had their eyes cast down, but one in particular held my gaze with an intensity that rivaled my own.

“Well sh-it.” I said, sucking my teeth, “You must be the prick in charge of this little group of hobbits.”

I strolled over to the grey man’s kneeling form. His dark hair hung just above his eyes. He looked up a me, a mad man’s glare in his eyes.

“You must be Rick. I’m Negan. I do not appreciate you trying to steal from me. I came to your shitty community out of the goodness of my goddamned heart and you decided to take advantage of my kindness. And when I sent my men to retrieve what you fucking took, you fucking killed them!”

Rick’s eyes began to lower. His anger was clear in the lines of his face.

I dug my fingers into his hair, forcing his face up, “Look at me Prick! You do not get to just kill my motherfucking people like you run things around here! Here? In this new world? I. Am. God. You do not get to make any moves without my knowing about it. You plan a supply run, I know about it. You fuck your missus, I know about it. You scratch your fucking dick, I fucking know about it.”

His anger only seemed to increase. He didn’t seem to be getting the message. It was time to make an example.

“Well since you can’t seem to get it through your thick skull, I’m gonna have to show you what I mean.”

I paced in front of his people, noting how each one of their faces responded to my presence. Rick’s monochrome glare stayed steady with my movements. I stopped in front of a tall looking man. He was dressed in a grimey looking tank top and a worn pair of cargo pants.

“Well hello there Hulk Hogan. How’s it going?” The burly man with the mustache looked forward without answering me.

“God damn, Rick! You and your people don’t have any fucking manners!” I got down to the man’s eye level, “You are going to speak when fucking spoken to. Now, tell me your name, brother.”

“Abraham.” He replied hoarsely.

His brow furrowed in frustration.

“Finally! Some fucking respect.” I stood and began pacing again, “That’s the thing you need to figure out, Rick. You and your people need to be taught a lesson in respect and thankfulness. You’re about to be real sorry you crossed me.”

I stopped in front of a heavy set looking man with darker hair, “Yes you are. Looks like mullet-man has got to go.”

I brought Lucille down hard on the fat fuck’s head. A satisfying crack echoed through the group. I could hear the soft sobs of a couple people. Mullet-man slumped over.

“Fuck!” I shouted, “I guess he was soft everywhere!”

I returned to Rick’s field of view, “You see Rick, there is one very simple thing I want you to understand. You do not mess with the new world order. It’s not a very complex concept to follow. We help you, you help us. It’s when pricks like you mess it up and throw a wrench in the system that we have problems.”

I pointed Lucille’s stained end at Rick’s face, “You and your people will cooperate or there will be more bodies. Do you understand?”

Rick didn’t move. His eyes were trained on the ground. I shook my head and began to move again.

“You don’t fucking get it, do you? I ask for respect and you refuse to give it to me! Rick, when I speak, I expect a response.”

I stop in front of a curly haired young lady. Her curls were wild and thick and covered her eyes. I placed Lucille under her chin gently, prompting her head to move upward. Her eyes were still cast downward.

“Sweetheart,” I whispered, “Look at me.”

When her eyes met mine, Lucille slipped from my hand. I fell to my knees. I grabbed her face with my hand, making sure she was real.  A rich dark brown hue held my stare. I could see her soul. I could feel my heart fall into rhythm with hers. Everything else started to fall together.

The sky turned from a dusty slate color to a radiant, sky blue. The leaves became illuminated with greens and tinged with yellows. I looked around frantically, taking everything in. The clouds were no longer grey, but a puffy white. I could differentiate between what used to be nothing but monochrome grey. There were so many things to observe with the spectrum of shades I had been given.

I looked back at her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Her skin was a sun kissed honey color. Her hair was a dark chocolate shade that made her curls seem almost a deep auburn in the sunlight. I took in everything about her. She was perfection.

It was then I noticed the crimson that stained her chin. My eyes shifted to the bat that was in my grasp only moments ago. The weapon that had carried so much value to me only a short while ago. A tear threatened to fall.

I tried to read her face. It was so different from reading faces before. Before I had to truly concentrate on what each person was trying to convey with their facial expressions. With her, it was like trying to decipher the most complex of of clues to a mystery I had to solve.

I loved her. My hammering heart told me so. I was so in love with her and the gift she gave me. I would protect her. I would love her, dote on her, be her slave. As long as she would be mine.

She saw a monster though. The tears that dripped from her eyes informed me of that. I was nothing more than the villain that had just slaughtered her friend. She would surely not willingly go with me. But I spoke before I could stop myself.

“Come with me.” I rasped softly, “Be mine.”


	2. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's view of seeing Negan for the first time.

**Leotie’s POV**

 

_I have never felt the spark that I bring him. In this world who is looking for soulmates anymore? His soul cries out for me and I wish with all my might that I could answer. I would never know what colour his eyes are. I would never know how he sees me. I would never know the world like he did. My rugged, crossbow wielding lover._

I was sat between my sister and my lover. Michonne glanced over at me warily. I knew she was worried about me. She didn’t want me on this run, but I had insisted. Daryl wasn’t any more pleased. He wanted me back at Alexandria to keep the others calm and under control.

Just as he began to look in my direction, the RV door swung open. My eyes shot up, but then back down quickly. The man who exited the vehicle was as intimidating as they came. He was equipped with a baseball bat that was covered in barbed wire. I could tell by the way he walked and talked to Rick that he had done this before.

He went on for some time about Rick’s decision to steal from him and kill his men. I focussed on the ground, eyeing the patch of grey dirt in between my knees. I tried my best to drown him out. I should have listened to Michonne. I should have stayed in Alexandria.

The next thing I hear is Negan’s raised voice and a deafening crack. He used the bat on someone in our group. Tears began to form. He was walking around again, talking to Rick.

His boots stopped right in front of me. I couldn’t tell if I was visibly shaking or not. I blink. The bat is right in front of me, pressing into the flesh of the underside of my jaw. I tried to ignore the blood of whoever he killed as I moved my head up. I kept my eyes cast down. I was too scared to look him in the eye.

His voice was almost gentle when he spoke, “Sweetheart, look at me.”

My gaze shifted upward carefully. When my eyes locked on his, I couldn’t help but gasp. A brilliant hazel colour flooded my vision. He fell to his knees, the bat now on the ground, long forgotten. His gloved hand gripped my face, his eyes boring into mine. My heart sped up. I could feel his fall into time with mine. Our souls screamed for each other.

He looked around frantically, taking in the colours of the world around him. I couldn’t care less about the colour that was sleeping into my world. I couldn’t bring myself to tear my gaze away from him. Tears began to fall freely from my eyes.

This could not be happening. I couldn’t believe this was happening. I was made for this man, this barbarian. And he was made for me.

He finally looked back at me, trying to take everything in. He looked over my face, but his smile fell when he looked down at my bloodied chin. He glanced at his bat then focussed on me again. It was as if he were trying to figure something out.

He hesitated slightly before he gave in, “Come with me. Be mine.”

With those words, I fell back, drawing away from him. I wanted to close into myself. I wanted this to be a dream. His face fell. I could tell everything he was feeling. How could I not? He had just found out that I was his soulmate and the first thing I did was shrink away. My emotions reflected his. Pain and sorrow. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but my mind reminded me of his recent actions.

My heart _ached_ for him. He was to be mine. I needed him. I yearned for him, but my stubborn head wouldn’t let me go to him.

He stood up, “We’re leaving.”

His men didn’t move right away. His anger was apparent.

“Did I motherfucking stutter? Get your shit and let’s fucking go!”

The men started shuffling around, gathering themselves and getting into the trucks. Negan hopped in one of the pick up trucks and drove off angrily, not waiting for any of his men.

I watched the truck disappear in the distance, the colour fading slightly as he left. Tears fell. My heart was confused and hurting. A sob racked throughout my body. I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest. The pain was real though the wound wasn’t.

Once the Saviours were gone Michonne and Daryl were at my side.

“What was that?” He demanded, “Why did he want you to go with him?”

“ _I’m his_.” I murmured through the tears.

“What are you talking about?”

This only made me cry harder. I felt as though I betrayed him. He had done nothing but love me, yet I yearned for another. Why did Negan have to be the person I was destined for?

I clung to Michonne. Trying to calm my fluttering heartbeat.

She hugged me tightly trying to soothe me, “It’s okay sweetheart. I know. I saw. I could tell. It’s okay.”

“Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Rick snarled, “What happened?”

Michonne didn’t turn her head as she spoke, “They’re soulmates.”

There was a collective moment of silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daryl stand and storm off.

“Rick, go get him. We’ll get Eugene out of here. Bury him properly back at Alexandria.”

Rick nodded and followed after Daryl. Michonne helped me up and proceeded to instruct everyone else on what to do. They moved slowly, trying to process everything.

I stood by myself trying to calm my aching heart. I needed him. I needed him there, but he left. It hurt me even more to know that I wasn’t thinking about Daryl.  



	3. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan doesn't handle rejection too well.

**Negan’s POV**

 

The terrified look in her eyes haunted my mind as I drove off. I knew it was too good to be true. She wasn’t mine. I stepped harder on the gas, trying to ease the ache in my chest. When Rick’s group was out of sight in my rearview mirrors, I was able to slow down a little bit, the hammering in my ribcage subsiding substantially. A hazy film seemed to set on my vision. It was as if the colours themselves were attached to her.

At least now I know how Lucille felt when she gave everything to me and I only loved her partially in return. Shit, Lucille wouldn’t know this pain at all. At least I learned to love her a little bit. That woman was too frightened to even answer me.

I stopped the truck on the side of the road, forcing myself to catch my breath. After a few moments, I heard the rumble of the other trucks behind me. Simon, who was driving the first truck, slowed down slightly. I looked in his direction and gave him a curt nod before pulling in front of him. The drive was long and silent, but when we arrived at the Sanctuary everything was alive and buzzing. I hopped down from the truck trying my best to ignore the activities going on around me. Simon parked his pick up next to mine and sauntered to me.

“Negan…” He began.

I raised my hand to silence him, “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Send a wife up to my room. I don’t care which one.”

He eyed me confusedly at first, but then nodded. He made his way to the wives’ annex while I headed up to my room.

When I entered, I placed Lucille down carefully before walking around the bar to grab the half empty bottle of whiskey. I eyed the bottle’s amber contents, seeing it for the first time in a new way. The brown colour brought along thoughts of her skin. Tanned and beautiful. My heart sped up again. I frowned at the bottle before throwing it against the wall opposite of me. The bottle shattered, sending glass flying in various different directions. Drops of whiskey clung to the wall, taking their sweet time falling to the floor.

I was brought away from my little outburst when there was a swift knock on the door.

“Come in.” I muttered gruffly.

Frankie walked in gingerly, taking note of the shards of glass that were scattered about the corner of the room. She looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head, “Don’t worry about it baby, come here.”

Her step was light and quick as she made her way over to me. I looked down at her. Frankie’s red hair was loosely curled and swept to the side. They were nothing like _her_ curlsthough. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking of the spring tight ringlets. I forced the thought out of my head as soon as it entered.

I hooked Frankie’s chin with my finger, prompting her to look up at me. She didn’t hesitate. Her blue eyes met mine instantly. I brought my face closer to hers taking in the pink flush of her cheeks. My lips pressed against hers for a chaste kiss. Her lips on mine didn’t feel like they used to. It was almost like kissing sandpaper. I pulled away, becoming ever so upset at the reoccuring predicament.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asked curiously.

I shook my head, “Leave me.”

She stepped back, “Did I do something?”

“Get out.” I snapped bitterly.

She retreated silently, making sure not to test my patience any further.

Once she was gone, I tried my best to keep myself occupied. I double checked inventory lists and triple checked the points ledger. I couldn’t get my mind off of her dark chocolate eyes and the tears that fell flawlessly to her cheeks. My heart ached. It became hard to breathe. I tried to push the emotions away and get back to my work.

It was later in the evening when I groaned in submission, no longer worrying about the papers in front of me. I kicked off my boots and went to lay down. I couldn’t focus on anything else, so I might as well try and get a couple hours of sleep.

 

_“Negan.” Her voice whispered sweetly._

_I turned my head to the left where she lay. She was only a few inches away from me._

_“What is it doll?” I murmured, sleepily reaching toward her._

_She covered her smile with the vibrant red sheet, “I woke up and got lonely.”_

_Her slight, bubbly giggle sent butterflies into my stomach._

_“I’m right here baby.” I reassured her._

_She moved closer to me, nuzzling herself into my embrace. Her curls stuck up and tickled my nose._

_She sighed contently, "I love you."_

 

When I awoke in the morning, the sheets that surrounded me were an even duller colour of red than from when I had fallen asleep. They had been so bright in my dream. My stomach was in knots and my forehead was covered in sweat. I rolled over and tried my best to doze for a little longer.

The longing for her didn’t cease. It didn’t help that every time I closed my eyes for more than a few seconds, colours would flood into my mind, reminding me of her. When I opened my eyes, they would dwindle.

Many days passed before my vision was once again monochrome grey.

I hadn’t called for one of the wives since the incident with Frankie. They might as well have been dismissed. They weren’t her. I don’t know how I could even claim her as mine. I didn’t even know her name.

It was almost two weeks before I began to grow completely uncontrollable. Anyone who looked at me the wrong way was in for a world of torment.

I was on my way to my room after one particularly taxing encounter with Amber when Simon bumped into me. I forced him up against the wall, gripping his shirt.

“Watch where you’re fucking walking.” I hissed.

He frowned angrily, “What the shit, Negan? What the fuck is wrong with you lately? What the hell happened? You haven’t been the same since we ran into that group from that new community.”

My grip loosened. My strength finally failing me. I tried my hardest to walk away, but my feet wouldn’t move. I looked into his black eyes. I could feel my knees buckle. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling at his feet, tears threatening to fall. I couldn’t continue without talking to her. I _needed_ to talk to her. To know her. To be with her.

“I need to go to Alexandria.” I said shakily, “Please take me to Alexandria.”

  



	4. Greyscale and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has to figure out what to do about having a soul mate who is the enemy. Negan comes to visit.

**Leotie’s POV**

 

I lost count of how many days it had been since Negan killed Eugene, since Daryl stopped talking to me, since I found my soulmate. My chest felt empty. Daryl had successfully avoided me since our encounter with Negan. Now I was without my soulmate and my lover. Daryl refused to see me after Rick brought him back to Alexandria. Michonne was able to keep me some company for the first few days, but after I started seeing things in black and white again, I couldn’t bring myself to be around her anymore.

Every second I spent thinking about Negan, I spent a minute telling myself about his tyranny. He was the enemy. He was the villain. He was the man I completely yearned for.

I thought sleep would be able to let me relax from constant thoughts of him, but that was not the case. My dreams were cursed with vibrant images of Negan. His smile would send my heart into an endless flutter. I would see him and a life together when I fell unconscious each night. Sometimes it would be as simple as the two of us walking hand in hand. Other times it would be him pacing around our room at an ungodly hour of the morning with a crying bundle in his arms. The warmth of the bedside lamp casting his shadow on the wall behind him. The child would have my unruly hair and his gleaming hazel eyes. I would always wake up longing for him and the colours he provided. The dreams would always be so meticulously coloured, but when I awoke the next morning everything would be the same greyscale that I had grown accustomed to over the years. I would learn to live without colour again. At least I thought I could.

One particularly drab day left me hugging my extra pillow, trying to remember Daryl. He had been going out on extra hunts and scavenges since we returned to Alexandria. I clutched the pillow to my chest, trying my best to calm my ragged breathing.

 _What if he never wanted to see me again?_ The thought was almost too much to handle.

I found myself gazing out the window. From where I was laying down on the bed, I could really only make out the sky and a couple of branches on the tree outside the window. The wind blew softly, stirring the leaves. As the breeze picked up, I was able to make out a faint green tinge on the edges of the leaves. I thought it was a trick of the light, but when I rubbed my eyes and opened them again, the colour was there. It was muted, but it was there. I managed to bring myself to a sitting position. Right before my eyes, the sky began to fill in with a soft blue hue.

I heard the gate open. I eyed the entrance anxiously. I prayed that it was Daryl, but to my dismay, the familiar black pick up truck of the Saviours pulled forward. I frowned inwardly, but couldn’t stop myself from trodding downstairs. It was almost as if he were pulling me toward him. I stepped onto the porch, taking in my first breath of fresh air in almost two weeks. I stopped myself from leaving the porch, determined to see how the encounter would unfold. The Saviour named Simon hopped out of the driver’s seat. He seemed to be looking for someone. Rick was notified of Simon’s arrival. He was at his side momentarily, most likely trying to figure out why he had showed up in the first place. Before the conversation could fully go anywhere, the passenger’s side door opened and slammed shut. Negan sauntered over to Rick and Simon. I found myself leaning over the bannister on the porch, unintentionally trying to listen to what was going on.

He may have been able to fool Rick, but if he was really my soulmate, then I knew he was struggling as much as I was on the inside. The display of confidence was nothing but a cover up. He was breaking just like I was. There was a subtle sag in his shoulders. His eyes were dull and tired.

The longer I looked at him, the more my vision began to retain its colour. It was all very muted, but the pigments began to bleed together. He was talking to Rick, asking about something. His eyes proceeded to look at the different rows of houses behind Rick. His gaze raked over each one momentarily, not spending too much time on any one house. When his inspecting stare fell upon my house, his eyes went wide. He pushed passed Rick and almost broke out into a run.

I straightened up from my leaning position on the bannister, panic starting to set in. I turned for the door, almost making it inside.

“Wait!” He shouted.

I stopped. I could feel him behind me. His breathing was heavy. I all but ceased to breathe. My heart tugged me toward him, fighting my head which told me to go inside. 

“Please.” He begged, “Can we please just talk?”

My hand released the door knob. I sighed wearily, giving in to the urge. I turned around slowly. He was stood at the edge of the porch. When our eyes met, lively colour melted into everything, just like the first time. I could tell that the same thing was happening to him too. His eyes widened momentarily before focussing back on me. He took a step forward. His eyes met mine again.

“Please.” He begged, “Please hear me out. I know I killed one of your people. I know I have done nothing but be a menace to your community since I found out about you. I know that this is only one sided, but I can’t do it anymore. I-I can’t stay away. Please. Please have me. Keep me. I want to know you. I want to be yours. I _need_ to be yours. I need you.”

I backed against the door, trying to think of what to do.

“Just tell me your name. Can I at least have your name?”

There was a moment of silence. His head hung in defeat. After another minute, I couldn’t stop myself from closing the distance between us. I brought my hand up to his face. My fingertips grazed his cheek lightly. The touch sent electricity through my body. I gently pushed his head up, making him look at me directly. My heart hammered in my chest, taking in his hazel orbs. The look in his eyes reflected everything I was feeling internally. That was the final straw. I couldn’t fight myself anymore. I couldn’t avoid this anymore. I couldn’t avoid _him_ anymore.

“Leotie.” I breathed almost inaudibly, “My name is Leotie. You are mine. And I am yours.”

The tension in my chest released drastically. I felt like I could breathe for the first time in days. 

His eyes lit up, “You mean you can see them too? The colours? Everywhere?”

I nodded. I placed his hand on my chest, over my heart, then planted his other hand over his own.

He grinned widely, “Our hearts beats are in sync with one another.”

I gave him a small smile in return. He looked like he was about to say something, but there was an uncertainty in his eyes that I couldn’t quite place.

“What’s wrong?” I asked warily.

“Can I…” He paused, “Can I hold you? Just for a moment?”

I stepped closer to him, almost falling into his embrace. His strong leather-clad arms wrapped around my torso possessively. One of his hands fell to my hair, stroking it gently. I breathed in the scent of him. He smelled clean and like leather. There was a hint of spearmint on his breath. It was calming. The way the stubble brushed against my forehead sent a small shiver down my spine. 

“Leotie.” He murmured under his breath, “Leo. My Leo.”

His words were almost like a mantra to let him know that I was really there, that I was really his. I was his. The thought was enough to send butterflies to my stomach at the speed of bullets. The world around us dwindled into white noise. I stood, enveloped in his warm and welcoming hold. This moment was perfect. It was too bad that it couldn’t last forever. Someone cleared their throat from behind Negan.

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, “‘S there a reason you’re holdin’ onto my girl like she belongs to you or somethin’?”


	5. Red then Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan faces Daryl.

**Negan’s POV**

 

I turned around slowly, carefully eyeing the rough looking man. My attention was turned back to Leo. She was visibly shaking with anger. He was standing a few feet away from the porch, staring at us with aggravation behind his eyes. She left my side, stomping furiously to the end of the porch, “Daryl you do _not_ get to act like you have some claim on me! Not after what you just put me through! I was alone. You _left._ I needed you and fucking left! So as of right now, I am not 'your girl'.”

His face stayed somewhat annoyed, almost unfazed by her outburst, “Yeah well how the fuck was I supposed to react when you were fuckin’ cryin’ over this piece of shit being your soulmate? Am I nothing to you now or somethin’? What the hell Lee?”

His nickname for her left a bad taste in my mouth. My lips turned down into a deep frown.

“Well if I don’t mean anything to you, then why show up now? Because you were obviously content with not being around.” She huffed angrily.

“What the fuck? You act like I haven’t given my fuckin’ life to you or some shit.” He was seething at this point.

“Don’t do that to me Daryl." She bit back, "You know how this works. This isn’t as simple as me going back to you. You know this.”

He scowled, “You’re not really thinking about staying with this fucker, are you Lee?”

“After how you’ve treated me? You acted like I didn’t exist! You can’t expect me to come running back to you!” 

“Lee…” His voice was beginning to falter, “Don’t do this. Please.”

“Let her make her own decision.” I countered calmly, “As much as you may hate me, I am not a heathen. If she chooses to reject me, then I will take no for an answer.”

“Stay out of this. This isn’t your problem.” He growled, “Just fuck off or somethin’.”

I scoffed, “Not my problem? She’s not a problem! And you need to stop acting like she is a fucking prize to be won. Also she’s right in front of us, or are you too thick in the skull to see that?”

Time slowed to a crawl, yet passed in a blur. Daryl’s first clenched, a blazing fire in his eyes. He lunged toward me, my neck now victim to his grip. The air was becoming limited. I could see Leotie trying to pull him off of me. He wretched backward, backhanding her unintentionally. She fell back, her eyes full of pain. I pushed Daryl off of me, shoving him a few feet away.

I was at her side instantly, my hand grazing her cheek gently, “Are you okay?”

She brushed me off, getting back up. She looked at Daryl fiercely, then to me. There was silence. Life was going on around us. The wind shifted the leaves above my head. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke,“Please leave.” My eyes widened a bit. I met her gaze, the colour fading slightly. Her rejection was apparent, but not full in its entirety. It was hesitant.

It was a little known fact that when one’s soulmate rejects them, that the colour fades, much like when they have been apart for a long period of time. I only knew this form when I first met Lucille. She asked to marry me on the spot. I said no. I walked away. She wailed miserably, the colour in her eyes leaving as soon as it had come to her. How was I to know that I was her soulmate? We ended up together after meeting again through a mutual friend. In the end, I did love her, but it wasn’t the same. Now I was able to understand how she felt. I wish I would have treated her better in the beginning.

“Simon!” I called out.

He sauntered over to me, ready to take action, “What’s up boss?”

I reached my hand out, “Give me your walkie.”

Simon grunted as he handed his radio, “What’s goin’ on?” I ignored his question and switched the radio to one of the unused channels.

I spoke as I fiddled with the radio, “Go get the charger from the truck.” I shifted my focus back to Leo, “Take this. Keep it on you at all times. Keep it on this channel. If you need me, I will be there. Don’t hesitate to call.”

She nodded thoughtfully, accepting the walkie. Simon returned with the charger. I took it and gave it to her. Our eyes met. I began to reach out for her to caress her cheek but I stopped myself. She wouldn’t want me touching her right now.

I gave her a small smile before motioning to Simon for us to go. Her eyes followed me as I turned to leave. I heard her shuffle as if she stepped toward me. It took everything in me not to go back to her.

We got in the truck and headed to the exit of Alexandria. She stood still, not wavering Not leaving. She watched us until the gate was closed behind us. My heart clenched.

How could I get her back?


End file.
